Hot Hot Heat
by BandBelong
Summary: Booth's a Armani suit man, a pushup man, but not a hiking man...but when it gets hotter then hell on the mountain will he and Brennan be able to resist...A oneshot for the CBC at LG...


**My entry for the CBC on LiveJournal...enjoy...lots of happy fluff ;)**

_The 4__th__ of July isn't a day for hiking. It's like the 7__th__ circle out here. I swear to god I am going to kill her._

Booth groaned as he continued with as much pace as he could muster up the nearly vertically inclined pathway. The blistering sun was no beating down from straight above their heads, and Booth understood why she had dragged him out of his comfortable bed at the un-godly hour of 6:30 to start their hike.

He glanced up at his partner, who seemed to be moving with the speed of a mountain goat, the taught muscles in her long lean legs flexing irresistibly with each step she took. He knew he shouldn't have noticed, but the only good thing about the hike was that he was getting quite a nice view of her ass practically jogging up the mountain.

How he had been convinced to go hiking, he had no recollection, but he was regretting it right now. He had a hard time saying no to Brennan, and this had been no different.

It had been half and hour drive to the mountain, and they'd already been hiking for about 2 hours, and it didn't look like they were getting close to the top, but what did he know.

"Hey Bones! Hold up there." He called up to her, and she stopped, turning to look at him, her hands on her hips.

As he caught up with her, he could see the smug smile playing across her face. She didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat as she reached into her bag, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long swallow. He on the other hand, could feel the sweat dripping down his back.

He could see that she was resisting teasing him, as she bit her lip. It drove him crazy when she did that, but it wasn't a fact he was going to admit to her anytime soon.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

As she took another sip, she appraised him carefully. "Hiking is an great form of exercise. Especially since most of your workouts are based on strength training. This is an excellent cardio and strength workout that is important to keep your muscles defined."

She pointed to his torso, which she noted his taut muscles were quite evident, even through his t-shirt, and then motioned to his legs. "You abdominal definition is substantial, but you lack strong muscles in your lower Vastus Medilias, and Vastus Lateralis."

"In English please?"

She rolled her eyes as if he should automatically know what the complicated Latin names should mean. "Legs Booth. Hiking strengthens your legs."

"I don't mean muscle definition Bones, which by the way, I am not lacking. I mean why are we running up this mountain when its so god damned hot."

_He's definitely not lacking in muscle definition. That is obvious._

"I invited you along because you were complaining you had nothing to do on 4th of July. You should be thanking me."

He feigned gratefulness, which she promptly ignored. "Thanks so much for letting me spend the day with you while we hike up freaking Mt. Everest."

"If you would stop complaining, maybe we could keep hiking, since we're about 2 minutes from the top."

"Fine, but we better get there soon." He sighed, watching begrudgingly as she set off again, her pace just as quick as it had been before.

They hiked for about 2 more minutes, before as promised; she disappeared over a ridge about 20 feet in front of Booth. He frowned, wondering where she had gone and jogged quickly up the hill to catch up with her.

As he rounded up over the ridge two things left his variably speechless. The first, being the huge waterfall that was spilling gracefully over the slick rocks and into a the basin at the bottom, creating a water hole of epic proportions, the morning sun sparkling off the deep blue water that looked so inviting after the sweat inducing hike.

The second, which was literally taking his breath away, was the sight of his partner, quickly pulling her t-shirt off, exposing miles and miles of taut stomach, her black sports bra contrasting perfectly against her creamy skin. She stretched slightly, standing on her tippy toes, before noticing he was there, and blushing slightly.

She smiled though, as he made his way over to where she was standing. "I told you we were almost there."

He swallowed, trying to regain his composure, but the curves that were usually hidden by her blue lab coat were making it hard to concentrate on anything but her.

"Yeah, you're…I mean, it's beautiful up here."

_Nice one Booth. You can't say things like that to her, you're partners._

She turned away from him, hearing his near slip up, and then looked back at him, kicking off her shoes, before executing a perfect dive into the sparkling water.

She resurfaced, smiling as Booth kept staring at her. Brennan brushed the hair out of her face, loving the way the water felt cool on her burning skin. She didn't know why she felt like that, but being near him always did that to her.

"Well what are you waiting for Booth? You're not scared of swimming are you?" She loved teasing him. It paid off so well, in this case, she watched as he grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

She had to smile, and then quickly turned away to hide her blushing as he dove into the water after her. As he immerged, she admired his naked torso; the rippling muscles underneath taut tanned skin were dripping with water. She bit her lip involuntarily.

Trying to pretend like everything was normal, she stepped towards him, smiling, not realizing what it was doing to Booth.

"It feels nice huh? I told you that it was worth it."

He shook his head, laughing. "No you didn't. You said 'come hiking with me, if it will shut you up'."

Brennan had to laugh, remembering their conversation the previous night. "Still…you're glad you came?"

It was then that she realized their close proximity. Her wet body was centimeters from his dripping one, but she could feel the heat. Their faces were closer then ever, and she tilted her face towards him, waiting for him to respond.

Booth reached a finger up to trace her jaw line, before resting underneath her chin. "I'm glad that I'm alone with you."

She bit her lip, "Me too."

Before she could even think of anything else, his lips were on hers in a heated kiss that she was neither ready for, nor wanted to pull away from. Caressing his own lips with hers, she sucked on his bottom lip gently, letting him open her lips so their tongues could dance together. He tasted sweet, or maybe it was just the elated emotions that were coursing through her veins making her feel like she was on top of the world. Nothing was better then this.

She could feel her back against the cool rock, Booth's body pressed hard against hers in a way that she never wanted to move from. She felt completely satisfied, and still she kissed him harder, her hands roaming his chest, as his capable fingers traced lines around her hip bones making her shiver involuntarily.

She pulled away only when her lungs were screaming for air, smiling at him shyly when their eyes met. She'd wanted this for so long; it had killed her to spend time around him. She didn't have to feel that way anymore.

"Bones are you sure about this, I mean…"

She put a finger to his lips, smiling in a way that Booth thought she was more then sure. Her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously.

I don't make decisions before I'm sure Booth. Just shut up and kiss me again."

"That I can do." He grinned, before crashing his lips against hers, almost taking her breath away for the second time today. The sun beat down on their entwined bodies, but neither noticed as the water sizzled away from their limbs, their lips seemingly locked forever.

_Maybe hiking wasn't such a bad idea anyways. There's a reason Bones is a genius._

**Didja like...you tell the button ;)**


End file.
